Lost and Found
by symmetry-is-key
Summary: Death The Kid is missing, Stein and Spirit go looking for him but find a new meister weapon duo. Who are the new kids and where is Kid?
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you guys so much for helping me. It means a lot to me and I just really want to say thanks. I got two really good ideas so far and instead of doing one story I've decided to do two! So thank CatKkit and Anrietta for the great ideas! Also reviews seriously help me get motivation to write for you guys. SO REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND GREATLY WANTED! XD Enjoy this story from Anrietta.**

Both girls hugged his jacket close, salty tears falling from their faces. Kid was gone for a week now, worried and having less doubt as the days pass they hoped for their stripped meister to walk in and yell at them about the horrid asymmetry they made. But alas to no avail all that filled the mansion was Liz and Patty's cries for their meister.

As the two sisters hoped for the best, Spirit and Stein were in the death room talking to Lord Death. Who was curiously not much affected by his son's disappearance.

"Stein, Spirit….. As you are aware of now Kid is missing."

"Well no dur…. He's been gone for a week sir. And everyone seems to be worried about him but you." Said Spirit, who then got a Shinigami chop from Lord Death.

"Don't you dare say I'm not worried about Kiddo." Lord Death said in his dark ominous voice. "If everyone finds out I'm in a stricken panic they cannot trust me to keep the town in order while Asura is still out there."

Stein just looked at Lord Death, then back at Spirit. "He's got a point you know Spirit."

"Anyway. I want you to check out a place that Kid might be at. It's worth a shot looking." Said Death looking in his mirror. "If there is any chance he is there I want to take it." He turned back to the meister and Death Scythe and said in his happy high pitched voice, "Now go get my little Kiddo back!"

Stein nodded and dragged the unconscious Spirit out of the death room to complete their new mission. Spirit finally woke up and walked next to Stein, quiet and in deep thought. "You might want to stop thinking. Your brain isn't used to you thinking that long Spirit." Stein said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut it, I'm thinking."

"About Kid? Or the Chupricabra and how all the girls will miss you?"

"Not funny…. About Kid of course…. What do you think happened to him?"

Stein Shrugged "He probably is just by himself somewhere fixing symmetry or something along those lines….."

"I hope." The meister and weapon left Death City in search for Lord Death's missing son. As his two weapons pray for his safe return.

**Ok this is the best I can do for the first chapter. BUT IT WILL BE LONGER AND BETTER NEXT TIME! I PROMISE! I'm really into this so I might put up two chapters in one day today. Hope you liked the first chapter and if I do not get at least 3 reviews I will not finish it! *bluffing* SO REVIEW PLZ! Oh! Almost forgot! I do not own Soul Eater or its characters at all ;~; wish I did though….. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah….. Making two chapters in one day definitely… XD As I promised a longer chapter! I do not own Soul Eater or the story idea. The idea is from Anrietta so thank them! Enjoy! Also no hate on my style of writing plz…. I know I change it in different chapters, also sorry for this big ass chapter. I promised longer and this is long enough.**

Spirit and Stein walked to the abandoned town like Death had asked them. Looking for Kid, with no luck they found nothing. "Maybe we should head back now Stein. It seems like he isn't here."

"Maybe your right Spirit…." Stein turned around, out of the corner of his eye he saw something go into a building. "Spirit! Weapon form now!"

"Got it!" He transformed to his scythe form as Stein walked to the entrance to the building cautiously. Stein looked inside, it was pitch black with nothing to be seen. As he started to back away he was attacked by a crazed clown. He held Spirit up for defense as the clown tried to eat his face.

"C'mere four eyes." The clown said in a raspy dark voice. "All I want is your soul!" The clown gave Stein an uppercut and sent him flying backward, he landed on his back with a loud thud.

"Stein are you ok?!"

"I'm fine Spirit." Stein used Spirit to stand, only to be hit again. Causing him to hit a brick wall very hard. Why am I not fighting back?! Focus Stein! Focus! Stein rushed the clown and sliced right down the middle. The body faded away and left a Kishin egg floating in the air.

"What was that back there Stein?"

"Hesitation….. Won't happen again though." Stein tossed Spirit back to collect the soul they had gotten.

"Good." Spirit took the soul and ate it, remembering the times when he was partners with Stein and not Death.

"Let's go Spirit"

"Right." He walked next to Stein leaving town. Only to be stopped by a loud yelling from behind them. "WHERE IS MY BROTHER CLOWN?!"

"Spirit"

"Right" Spirit transformed into his scythe form again, Stein turned to see the same clown from before only three times as big.

The clown looked at them with blood red eyes and said in a dark voice. "You killed brother clown didn't you for eyes?" It started laughing "Then the clown family will avenge our lost bother!" As it said that, clowns started to surround Spirit and Stein.

'This is way too many to take on….. Stein can't take them all, even if I am a Death Scythe. Shit...' Thought Spirit, Stein new it was too many also.

The leader of the clowns had a wide smirk on his face. He knew the two who killed his brother would pay. With a loud cry he announced "KILL THEM AND TAKE THEIR SOULS!" The clowns attacked all at once. Stein defended as long as he could, killing few at a time he knew he would lose this fight. Spirit felt the tension in Stein, he knew it would end soon also.

One of the clowns knocked Spirit out of Stein's hand "Shit!" cried Stein. A clown charged for Stein, he took a stance and waited for the clown to attack. However the clown just stood there, its body disappeared and left a Kishin egg. Puzzled Stein was ready for the next two clown's attacks.

Just as Stein was about to attack, someone jumped in front of him. "Old man! Run!" It wasn't the person in front of him. It was the Nambu in his hand. "Excuse me?" The person in front of him sighed and looked at the Nambu in his hands, "Please don't argue with him and change to Ninzių Ginklai, Kōk." The Nambu started glowing and changed into what you would think Wolverine's claws. The person looked to be a teenage boy, not older than 15. He sliced the clowns around him, leaving only the souls behind.

"How dare you try to interrupt us boy! And kill all my brethren! You shall die and your soul will be mine!" He charged for the boy as Stein grabbed Spirit. Stein started to attack the clown, but to no avail he wouldn't fall.

"Kōk, Gurkha Kukri" The weapon glowed again and changed to two hand swords. The boy made attacks with Stein and Spirit. The clown fought back, it smacked the boy, he flew and skidded on the ground. "Okotte!" His partner called. "I'm fine Kōk." He got back up and attacked again. Stein and Spirit watched and attacked in amazement and the child's fighting ability. The clown couldn't take it. It finally fell to the ground and left a giant Kishin egg behind. Spirit and Stein looked at the two. The boy threw who was known as 'Kōk' in the air and he changed to his human form. The two boys stood next to each other and looked at the guys.

"Who the hell are you two? And what's up with that screw in your head?"

"Don't be so mean to these guys Kōk. They probably didn't know where they were going."

Stein and Spirit sweat dropped and looked at the two. Kōk was about Liz's height and well-toned. His hair was a chocolate brown and eyes pure blue. His friend on the other hand was as white as paper. His hair charcoal black and eyes blood red. "So who are you guys?" Spirit asked

"I'm Kōken'nin, this guy here is Okotte." He said while ruffling Okotte's hair.

"Hey stop Kōk! You're messing up my hair!"

Kōk laughed "It's fine the way it is."

"No it has to be perfect! Always and at all times!"

Stein and Spirit looked at each other then back at the two. "We need you to see Lord Death immediately." Spirit said "Uhhh, No way. I have to watch over Okotte here and I don't think going with strangers is the best idea in the world." Kōk glared at the two while Okotte fixed his hair. "Let's go Kōk, It won't be dangerous. I mean they haven't tried to kill us and if they did they would be gone by now."

"Fine but be on guard."

"I will." Okotte rolled his eyes and looked at the two men. "So off to see Lord Death?"

"Yeah…." Both Spirit and Stein had a strange feeling with Okotte, but shrugged it off and walked back to Death City with the two boys in tow.

***Takes a deep breath* HOLLY CRAP! I FINISHED IT! FUCK YEAH! Ok a Gurkha Kukri is a bent knife. It's like (resident evil fans will get this) the knives Alice had in the 3****rd**** movie in the desert. The Nambu is a type of gun, and I explained the other one. XD ok Okotte is Japanese for mad and Kōken'nin means guardian. This was a lot longer than the last one like I promised! SO PLEASE REVIEW! IT TOOK ME ALL DAY TO FINISH IT!**


End file.
